Letters to May
by LinkLuigi123
Summary: Ash has the sprit awaken within him! Will he be able to regain control? Or will he forever be at the King's mercy? Will he be able to confess to May? Or will he be stuck, forever writing letters? Idea came from The Darkness Within, which I don't own. ADVANCESHIPPING!
1. Ash's Awakening

**Letters to May- an Advanceshipping Fanfic **

**Chapter 1 - Ash**

**I wish I owned Pokémon. I do not. BTW, thanks to Night Rain Illusion for the idea for this! Read her stories! They be good!**

I was in a great mood. I had just completed the Battle Frontier and I decided to head home. I had the worst time when we first got to the Battle Pyramid, having been possessed by the King of Pokelantis during the time. I had just walked into the yard when my mom had started asking me questions. Questions like "How was your trip?" and "What did you eat?" and the classic "Did you remember to wash every Saturday evening?" Even though I was glad to be home, I did have an empty feeling inside of me. Something didn't feel quite right… I heard from somewhere nearby. it said something in a sarcastic voice. Confusion was welling up inside of me. It obviously had to be my imagination. But when I have had a strong, negative feeling, the emptiness inside of me grows. So I should stop having negative emotions, right? That's the problem, and it's impossible to fix. I decided that after I finish my delicious soup that Mom and Brock made, I'd go on to sleep. Thus, I did so. I thanked them for the meal, and then left.

When I went to sleep, I found myself in a familiar red, blue, and black spot. It hit me like a pile of bricks. "Oh, yeah! This is where I was when I was possessed!" Then I put two and two together and came out with something horrible. "Heh! Kid, I knew you were slow, but not as slow as an imbecile!" Oh joy. What does he want? I want to punch him in the gut, that's for sure! I felt a strong pain well up in my chest. I had to lie down in order to keep my cool. "Kid, I've brought you here to make a deal. You do anything I say, and you keep yourself alive." Being utterly careless about myself, throwing myself in harm's way many times, I could care less. "I knew that's what you'd say, brat. I guess if you don't hold your end up, in a few days I could kill your friends…" He just punch me in the gut. "Your family..."after I fell down, he stepped down extremely hard on me. I was really weak by then, so he picked me up by my collar. "Or that brunette girl you love so much." All I could do is croak out a few words.

"Don't kill them…Don't kill May…"

"I'm glad you agreed, kid. Maybe you aren't as much of a idiot as I thought you were. We'll be leaving tomorrow night, make sure you have plenty of food for yourself. Bring no one."

As I began packing a lot of food that was ready-to eat, I heard a knock at the door. May came in, looking fabulous in her normal outfit, as usual. She had a look of urgency on her face, though. "Ash! The Pokémon at Prof. Oak's lab are being stolen! We need help!" She seemed to blush at the 'we need help part' for an unknown reason. Maybe she needs help with something that isn't about this? I don't know. After an extremely marathon- like sprint, we made it to the lab to see Team Rocket flying away in their balloon, screaming their _slightly _overused motto at us, with dancing. Meowth actually fell out of the balloon during such, and Jessie fell trying to save him, but James saved both with help from Cacnea.

The empty feeling was too large for me to handle anymore.

I woke up in the guest bedroom, feeling extremely sick. I tried to sit up but was knocked down by a yellow, furry hand. I felt my heartbeat speed up, but it slowed down when I realized it was Pikachu. He looked like he was ready to interrogate me when I heard a knock at the door. I t probably would be Brock, telling me what happened to me. Instead, it was May, who looked ready to interrogate me as well. She held a light over my face, and asked a few questions.

"Why did you almost shock all those helpless Pokémon in the electric cage with Thunder?"

I did?

"Why did you cackle gleefully when Team Rocket were lit on fire?"

I did?

"Why did you suddenly pass out, claiming it to be 'from sunlight'?!"

When did I do that?

"Four hours ago."

Oh.

To keep a long story short, I told May what I did and left out the King's part of the story.

I decided that I'd write letters to May explaining my recent doings and why I had left. I asked the King if he would kill them for this and he said, "They probably couldn't accurately come after us, so I guess I won't kill them if you don't give away our location." I brought my Swellow along so I could actually get the mail to May.

Writing the first letter will be most difficult.

**AN: Poor Ash! He has to figure out whom he has feelings for! I WONDER WHO IT'LL BE.**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Letter 1 Goodbye

**Letters to May**

**Letter 1; Ash's Goodbye**

**I do not own Pokémon, just the idea for this story.**

Ash left his first letter on May's room's coffee table, so she could read it when she woke up.

_Dear May,_

_I'm sorry that I'm telling you goodbye in a letter, and I'm leaving so abruptly. I'm having a bit of emotional pain, because I have a secret that I've been holding in far too long, and I missed my chance at telling you it in person, so I'm sorry for that too. It would be pointless to tell you in this letter so I might as well never tell you. I need to be left alone, for I don't want you getting killed. I would have to commit suicide, I'd be too heartbroken. What I'm saying to do is to forget about me and live a happy, normal, lifestyle while I sit here with a ghost possessing me. Live well with Brock and Max. Tell them I died in a train wreck or something. Don't show anyone else this letter._

_Do it for yourselves,_

_Ash Ketchum_

May was in tears at the end of this. Ash wanted her to forget _him,_ the unforgettable, and live a life without him.

"I should commit suicide, now that he's gone."

Then, as always, another solution could happen.

"We'll find him ourselves!"

**AN: Oh crap, what have I done!? The fandom will kill me…**

**Sorry. I still hope you give me your honest opinion about this, though, and I**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	3. May is Annoyed

Letters to May- Chapter 2

May

**I do not own Pokémon, nor any spring-offs of which.**

Man, I'm getting tired of Drew following me around all the time. How is it possible he'd pretty much follow me to Kanto, where I went in the first place, just to participate in Contests? And for another thing, he keeps giving me so many roses! I'd tell him what I feel is going on but he'd probably deny it. Speaking of which, I wonder where Ash is. I think he said something about balloons, so he must be either joining Team Rocket or stealing their balloon.

I believe that asking Team Rocket is the way to go.

However, kicking Drew in the balls right now doesn't seem too out there either.

Brock is doing extremely well at keeping track of the footprints of Ash Ketchum. I've found that I've already gone the wrong way three times, so one more reason to not be leading and actually following the footprints of my, ahem, "travel 'buddy" as stated by Ash's mom earlier, before Ketchum seemingly left my life forever. If not for Max's constant annoyance, I'd have suffocated myself from the tears, though I have no idea on how I'd feel that way, because Max and Brock have done everything he has, yet, I am the only one he chose to send a letter to.

Wouldn't Brock have filled that role better, as he has been with Ash longest, and has a cooler head?

Drew is still trying to get my attention, and it ain't working at all.

When we do get to the point that Ash's footprints end, I notice Team Rocket.

And, they aren't going to tell us to hand over my final, moving link to Ash.

They are unconscious.

**AN; Well, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger and short chapter, but past me feels that I get a lot done in this chapter.**

**R&R**

**Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Letter 2 Pleading

Letters to May; Letter Two

**I DO NOT OWN **

**POKEMONS!**

Ash woke up in the balloon with a pounding headache. Not wondering in the slightest how he got there, he noticed the stack of paper calling him to write another letter.

As he uncapped the pen that had appeared in his pocket, he wrote another letter.

_Dear May, _

_My second letter, you must be reading, was written in Team Rocket's balloon, if you were wondering._

_If you are following me, don't. Give up, go home. If the King is nice, he'll go possess someone else, and leave me traumatized, but with my body back. If he doesn't, then our paths shall never cross again._

_Even so, I'll be content not hurting you, or Max, or Brock and Pikachu. This is all my fault. I wouldn't live with myself in knowledge that I injured or killed any of you._

_Even if you still follow me, be very careful. The King wouldn't mind killing you._

_Then I would truly break._

_Ash._

Ash looked to his left and saw five bottles. He grabbed one of the bottles, shoved the paper inside, and used one of the corks that was in the bottle when he grabbed it. Then he called out Swellow, and had him give the letter to May. On the outside, he put,

**DO NOT OPEN UNLESS ALONE**

Swellow took off, and about two hours later, he returned.

Ash recalled the Flying-type, and let the king retake control.

**AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAHAMWAHAHA!**

**Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
